Shards of a Beginning
by kittycatcathrine
Summary: Raivis Braginski has lived with his abusive father for all his life. He used to be able to handle it with his two older brothers Toris and Eduard by his side, but they then move away. When will enough be enough for the little Latvian?


"Wake up, Raivis" My father shook me out of my slumber.

"Hm?" I muttered, still half asleep. I blinked, trying to focus my eyes on the large blonde.

"I have… friends coming over. I need everything set up by 12:30" He pulled me out of my bed and I stood shakily on my feet.

I was finally awake now, staring up shakily at him "Y-Yes, Ivan."

He looked pleased and left my room so I could change and start readying the house for his party. I fixed my blonde hair and put on a pair of black jeans and a red T-Shirt. I rubbed the sleep out of my half-lidded blue eyes and went down the stairs to make some borscht.

I assumed that his 'friends' Yao, Alfred, Francis, and Arthur were coming to our house. In truth, Ivan greatly disliked Alfred and Arthur, they were brothers that owned a great deal of land together though, so he had to seem like he enjoyed their company. Francis abused alcohol, so I made sure to set out at least three bottles of wine for the French man. I had also made sure to set out Ivan's secret stash of Opium for Yao.

I rushed around the house, scampering to make sure everything was in perfect condition for his friends. The last time I had forgotten something… I shivered and gained a solemn expression, running my shaking hands along my scarred arms. I didn't want to summon up that memory; instead, I remembered when my other two brothers were here to help me with our father's preparations, however, as soon as Toris and Eduard were old enough they moved out of the house, leaving me behind with our father.

I hiccupped, forcing back a tear. How could they abandon me, my own brothers…? I grabbed Ivan's fanciest bowl to pour the main dish into, but with my hiccupping and shaking… I dropped it.

My eyes widened when I saw the glass shards scatter all the way to the other room. I heard father's heavy footsteps descend the stairs and make their way to me.

"N-No, no, no…" I whispered hoarsely. "Im s-sorry dad, I r-really tried."

I heard his shoe-covered feet crunch over the broken dish until the sounds stopped in front of me. I kept my eyes trained on the ground, too petrified to look up and meet his ominous blue eyes.

I heard the sound of skin hitting skin and my cheek started throbbing. "Don't call me that."

"Y-Yes, I-Ivan" I swallowed and finally looked up. I saw his lips were pulled into a menacing grin and his eyes were squinted, looking down at me. He saw me shift my stance uncomfortably on my bare feet and his sadistic smile got even wider.

"Pick it up" I looked around and saw that I was in the middle of the entire mess; I would have to step on the glass with my bare feet to pick it all up. I was about to say something, but a glare shut me up, "Now"

I nodded erratically and bit back my tears when I took my first step, I kneeled down and the glass shards bit into my kneecap. I scooped the little bits in one hand and shifted them all into one pile. Once I was finished, blood was all over the kitchen tiles- _my_ blood. I sat cross-legged in a pool of my own blood and brought my foot up to my face; my foot was dark red and I could see little shards of glass sticking out of my once-pale skin.

Ivan pulled me up, making me stand on my feet. "Look at the mess you made Raivis. You are so very graceless"

I felt his grip on my shoulder tighten and he put more pressure on me. "I-Im sorry" I cried out, the glass was digging into my skin even more. I saw a new pool of blood form at my feet and I knew that if he didn't stop this soon, I would lose consciousness from blood loss – the room was already starting to get a bit fuzzy.

As if he read my thoughts, he released me from his grip and took a step back. "You have one hour."

I gulped and nodded at his back, I didn't dare move until I was certain he was up the stairs. I sat back down in my pool of blood and started pulling out the glass one by one, and after washing my foot I found the worse of the injuries, a large gash that made its way from the ball of my foot, to the middle.

I wrapped my feet and finished with the preparations, seeing that I still had half an hour left, I went into my room and stuffed my face into my pillows. I could do it; I could end it all right here. I sat back up on my bed and clutched the pillow tightly. I brought the pure white pillow up to my tear-tainted face and pressed it against my face.

I could feel my lungs screaming for air, but I ignored the protests from my body and continued. The room around me started blurring and I started to swing back and forth on my knees. Ill finally be able to see mom, Ill finally be free of my father. I heard my father rushing over to me angrily, but when he pulled the pillow away from me, it was too late.

I was gone.


End file.
